Semiconductor devices suffer from parasitic capacitance which can degrade the high frequency performance of the device. One example of a semiconductor device is a “fin” field effect transistor (FinFET) device. FinFET devices sometimes take the form of non-planar, multi-gate transistors that include a gate, source, and drain formed on a substrate. Typically, a FinFET includes a “fin” formed on the substrate. A gate intersects the fin to divide it into two portions. The resulting fins are doped to form the source and drain regions of the FinFET.